The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones and the like, play back one of contents, such as videos and the like, at a time due to limited performance. However, the inventor(s) has noted that the recent change in decoding of contents such as videos not only from software but also from hardware allows a plurality of contents to be played back at a time in mobile devices.
The inventor(s) has noted that mobile devices can provide the function of sharing images, which are obtained by playing back a plurality of contents, with external device. However, the inventor(s) has experienced that known user interface is inconvenient for users to connect a smartphone having a display module to any external devices and instruct the smartphone to share any contents with the external devices.